The Winter Radical Games Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Winter Radical Games The opening begins at ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: White Glacier City, we have arrived! Ratchet: ???, ???. Starlight Glimmer: ???, ???. Applejack: Seventeen days and nights of tourin' the city, Great music, hot food, and ???, ???. Rigby: Don't forget about the Radical Games. Mordecai: You said it, Rigby. ???, ???. Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah! ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Altogether: (laughing) Applejack: All right, less laughin' and more gaffin'. We got an early mornin' tomorrow. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Mayor of White Glacier City: ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Mayor of White Glacier City: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: Hello, White Glacier City. Crowd: (wooing) Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Cal. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Mmh! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: You said it, Pinkie. Amy sure does make a mean hot chocolate. Callie Jones: Yeah, but I made it this time. ???, ???. Yoshi, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: Huh?! Amy Rose: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Pinkie. ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. So, ???, ???. Outside of, ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Winter Festival day one! Come and get it! Angus Scattergood: Whoa! ???, ???. Gmerl: Really? Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. Emerl: You do that. ???, ???. Bodi: Are you alright, Mr. Scattergood? Angus Scattergood: Yes, Bodi, I'll be alright. Callie Jones: Good thing that you landed in the snow, Angus. Angus Scattergood: Well... it was rather soft, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: Oh, Robbie, you're up! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applejack: So, I says to Big Mac, "Get your own chicken coop!" Fluttershy: (spit take) ???, ???. Fluttershy: (laughs) Eddy: Hey! Fluttershy: Sorry. That one has animals in it. Pinkie Pie: What do you call an Amanda Starling fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! ???, ???. Fluttershy: Um, I don't get it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. A perfect day for snowboarding. Twilight Sparkle: Don't forget, Rainbow. We've only got seventeen minutes before the Radical Games start. Rainbow Dash: I know, Twilight. ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Patrick Star: Aww, I got dead again. This game stinks. ???, ???. Patrick Star: (screams) ???, ???. Sandy Cheeks: See, that's why you must always pay attention to the mountain. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???, ???. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: I'm listening to you, mountain! ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Don't eat the white snow, Patrick. Patrick Star: Oh, yeah, I forgot. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Hey, guys, watch me do the "Grouchy Squidward". Squidward Tentacles: Stop naming moves after me! Spongebob Squarepants: (imitating Squidward) Everybody's an idiot except for me. Squidward Tentacles: Well, it's true. (sips his tea) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Winter Festival day two! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (shocked) ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lightning Spark: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lightning Spark: ???, ???. Bullies: (laughs) ???, ???. Serena: Don't listen to him, Robbie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Yo, Blitz! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Thanks, guys. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (gasp) Oh no. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Adam's hurt! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Charlie Johnson: Whoa! ???, ???. Dan: ???, ???. Bob: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rodney Rogers: What the?! Deandra Jakens: Hey, that's cheating! He can't do that! Veronica: Well, unfortunately he just did. ???, ???. Bob: ???, ???. Dan: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: (screams) ???, ???. Crowd: Ooh! Altogether: Ooh! Gmerl: Aw geez! Callie Jones: Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Patrick Star: Do it again! I wasn't looking! ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ---- After the snowboarding challenge, ???, ???. Terri: Well, folks. ???, ???. Chad: That's right, Terri. ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: The winning team of the snowboarding challenge is.... ???, ???. Chad: Team Fashionista! Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Rigby: (sighs) ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lightning Spark: See? what did I tell ya? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lightning Spark: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Lightning Spark: ???, ???. Serena: Leave him alone! ???, ???. Lightning Spark: ???, ???. (laughs) Bullies: A hero's a zero, a hero's a zero, A hero's a zero. (laughs) ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Serena, Are you sure that Robbie ran off somewhere? Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Well, I hope you're right. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: Not in my eyes you're not. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: Of course. ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: The Robbie Diaz I know never gives up and, ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Serena. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (clears her throat) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: (giggles) ???, ???. So, Robbie, Serena and Callie went back to White Glacier City for, ???, ???. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: Are you sure, Rob? Laura Anderson: ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Lightning Spark: Okay, so maybe we did cheat, ???. ???. But it wasn't my idea, (points at Veronica) it was our coach's idea! Crowd: (gasp) ???, ???. Veronica: ???, ???. Nolan: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???.